


Café au lait

by BlueMoon333



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, lawyer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon333/pseuds/BlueMoon333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin gives up in frustration and begins unbuttoning his shirt impatiently, no longer being able to stand the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café au lait

 

 

 

“And over here we have our file room where we have effectively systemized all reports and corresponding documentation dating back to cases from 1978…”

 

Yunho drowns out the overzealous employee giving him a tour of the most renowned law firm in the city, Kwon Partners, soon to be renamed Kwon & Jung. As his new boss, Yunho feels a tad bit guilty for not listening or even bothering to remember the name of the guy (probably an intern) who was clearly trying to impress him with the expansiveness of the firm and his language skills, but in Yunho’s defense, he hadn’t expected the kiss-assery to come until _after_ he had finished settling into his new office.

 

They make their way up to the top floor and the guy’s excessive chattering has gotten worse as he stops by literally every major attorney’s office to show Yunho who works where as though he can’t read the signs on the doors himself. The guy does not seem to get the fact that Yunho really isn’t paying attention at all. When he offers to show him to his office, Yunho has to hold himself back from grunting in relief and silently mouths a _thank you_ to the ceiling. God, he hopes not everyone here is like this guy.

 

They head down a narrow hallway at the edge of the building where you could see everything outside through glass windows. Yunho slowly comes to a halt in front of the scenery displayed ahead of him as the intern continues marching onward, basically talking to himself about the history of the building. His voice slowly fades into the distance until it disappears and Yunho breathes in deeply. He leans against the railing, looking out onto the masses of skyscrapers and takes in the glow of the evening sunset painting the skies in hues of orange and blue. He looks down at the people and cars moving about to get a sense of how high up he is, how far he’s come. A sense of accomplishment washes over him, settling into the pit of his stomach, filling him to the brim with content. He smiles wistfully and draws away from the breathtaking view he is sure to get accustomed to very soon after long hard days of work.

 

Walking backwards, he turns to get back to his tour when he abruptly crashes into someone. Before anything else, Yunho registers a painful whine and looks up to see a young man completely drenched in coffee. Yunho could tell it was scorching hot from the few drops that had managed to land on his exposed arms.

 

Changmin lets out a small yelp as he tries to pull the soaked shirt away from his chest. Yunho is immediately struck by massive guilt and begins hovering over Changmin, apologizing frantically whilst bombarding him with questions.

 

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. Are you okay? Do you need help? Should I call someone?”

 

Changmin looks up at him with a withering glare that distinctly says _Don’t touch me,_ making his utter contempt for Yunho quite clear, shutting him right up.

 

 After muttering a colorful string of curses and letting out one final hiss, Changmin gives up in frustration and begins unbuttoning his shirt impatiently, no longer being able to stand the heat from the spilt coffee. Yunho’s eyes drink in the expanse of smooth skin slowly being revealed and swallows. Yunho pulls himself away from his reverie, fishing his pockets for his handkerchief, and offers it to Changmin.

 

“Here, um…”

 

Changmin snatches it up so quickly without even sparing him a glance and begins carefully dabbing his sensitive skin. Yunho looks away from his chest and tries to distract himself by looking at his face.

 

Bad idea.

 

Yunho admits that even with his face contorted in pain and more than just mild annoyance, Changmin is still more than pleasing to look at. He’s staring a little harder than strictly necessary when Changmin catches him with his large, accusing eyes. Feeling a bit sheepish, Yunho tries to redeem himself and suggests

 

“If there is anything I can do for you-“

 

“Your shirt.”

 

“-I’ll… what?”

 

“Your shirt. Give it to me.”

 

To say Yunho is floored by the sudden request (- _demand_ -) is an understatement. Changmin doesn’t even bother saying anything further and proceeds to slip out of the wet shirt. What’s even more baffling is that Yunho’s hands have begun to comply blindly to working at his shirt; as though the sight of Changmin stripping has compelled Yunho to do the same.

 

Changmin lets his shirt fall to the floor and petulantly waits for Yunho to get his off, holding his hand out expectantly. Once Yunho’s done, Changmin grabs it and easily slides into the shirt, it being a bit large for his size, and smoothly runs through the buttons from the bottom up. He bends down to grab his soiled shirt and abandoned coffee cup off the floor and then looks up at his assailant.

 

Changmin narrowly squints his eyes as if to say _I don’t like you,_ and wordlessly passes by Yunho and struts down the hallway. Yunho just watches him go in a stupor. He can vaguely hear footsteps approaching him as his intern from earlier returns.

 

“I am so sorry, sir, I must’ve not noticed we- OH MY GOD YOU’RE SHIRTLESS. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!”

 

Now _that_ is something Yunho himself would also like to know. The poor guy starts sputtering over his boss’s exposed torso when Yunho interrupts him

 

“Jonathan-“

 

“It’s Ricardo, sir.”

 

“Right. Get me a new shirt, will you?”

 

The intern fumbles with his words and finally lets out a _yes sir_ before sprinting down the hallway, leaving Yunho to reflect on this unforgettable first encounter. He dazedly looks down upon his undressed state and looks back in the direction Changmin left before erupting into a fit of laughter that rumbles deeply in his chest. Yunho thinks about how crazy he probably looks to any passerby, without a shirt, chuckling to himself, but he can’t help his amusement at how Changmin managed to get him half naked within seconds of meeting.

 

He plays the last few minutes over and over again in his head, mind reeling over the unapologetic man who took what he wanted from Yunho and how Yunho let him. Yunho’s mind fills with other scenarios where he would give the younger man _exactly_ what he wanted. He feels a certain thrill course through his veins and thinks about how he’s already enjoying his time here.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments are :)


End file.
